A hardware token is a physical device used for cryptographic operations such as authentication, digital signature, and other cryptographic operations. For example, a hardware token may be configured to generate a one-time password. The one-time password may be used to logon to a corporate network. To logon to a corporate network, a user may be prompted on a web page to enter in his login identification, password, and a one-time password generated by the hardware token. In response, the user enters his login identification, password, and a one-time password generated by and displayed on the hardware token. To input the one-time password, the user must physically transcribe the one-time password onto the web page. In other words, the user must read the one-time password from the hardware token, memorize the one-time password, and physically input the one-time password onto the web page.
Such manual transcription of the one-time password from the hardware token onto a web page is prone to errors. As a result, there is a further need for continuing efforts to improve the transcription of information from the hardware token.